Dokuta de Courssombre
Dokuta de Courssombre is a powerful, influential Vampire Lord and northern champion. Story A Hero's Fall Dokuta was born in tenth century Interra, in Viking lands. There, she made her name for herself as an aspiring mage and warrior, using the teachings of Hermaeus Mora to her advantage while developing her own skills as a Witch. Among other adventures, she attempted to defend a dwarven village that took care of her from Durnevhiir, only for them to be decimated by the dragon. Dokuta's journey eventually brought her to Babelia, where she learned of the danger Erunie Haruma would represent. Following Mora's grim advice, she used her mind-altering powers to force Erunie to kill her own children, resulting in a catastrophic spiral of causality that would later torture her. Then, ashamed of her own actions, Dokuta removed part of her soul, which would later become Phayis Harumageddon. Ambition and Loss Dokuta was then eventually captured and tried for witchcraft before being burned alive. At that moment, Erunie - now Reaper Ruine Harumageddon - took advantage of the situation to torture and torment Dokuta by forcing her to relive her death hundreds of times. Only an unseen miracle managed to break Dokuta free of that cursed existence - the broken shell now focusing on obtaining greater power to never feel that way again. She spent the next centuries amassing ingredients for AME Project. During her quest, she was taken in by the powerful Courssombre vampire family who made her, alongside her friend Ino Furukawa, a powerful Vampire. She later encountered a young Hina Harumageddon and helped her by sealing away the shattered part of her psyche, allowing for Ino, who had grown and forgotten her due to Helio's influence. Witch-Queen Dokuta Taking notice of this, Dokuta - taking the title of Horseman of Pestilence and Conquest - attempted to return Ino's memories even by risking her life - attracting the attention of Kieran Tuule. The young man confronted Dokuta in her castle, quickly attracting her attention and prompting Dokuta to help him, giving him part of her Soul to enhance his powers and putting him to sleep for centuries, to help him against Ruine in the future. Dokuta and Kieran mentally teamed up after Kieran retrieved his memories in the early twenty-first century, helping him with gaining enough power to defeat Ruine, saving him several times, and ending up attempting to amass enough power to finally complete AME Project. Despite succeeding, she was then surprised by Davy Maark and lost her project's essence, barely saved from erasure by Sarah Duncan and Lily Evershire. Journey to an Ideal There, Dokuta gained in maturity and understanding eventually having two Future Children with Kieran, Daren and Fara Tuule. When Kieran chose to return to the past to confront his Timeline and bring about the perfect end, part of Dokuta traveled with him, her Remnant Memories allowing her to help Kieran quite early in his journey as he protected her from Mora's influence. Dokuta and Kieran thus traveled together, and despite Dokuta's AME Project quickly being destroyed to prevent Ruine from abusing it, Dokuta traveled with Kieran to the twenty-first century, helping him once more with reuniting the four Four Horsemen in order to defeat Ruine and, at last, challenging Phayis herself, to make peace with her own existence. She then returned to the Cheshire Isle, content. Alternate Wars Another version of Dokuta appeared as a Divine Servant of Aquarius, summoned to defeat other, weakened Servants in an irregular Servant War. Under the command of the Third Reich, she was made to fight under the service of the Fuhrer himself. She was never defeated, instead choosing to join her opponents against the war's true threat, Paradox Shella. Appearance Dokuta is a tall, pale-skinned woman with prismatic white eyes and long black hair, dressed in long, black and brown clothing. Her teeth are slightly pointed, and turn to wicked fangs when she releases her vampiric aura. Even in her more modern appearances, she prefers dark, shadowy Gothic garbs. Personality Dokuta appeared as first as cold-hearted, scheming and devoid of emotions aside from her ruthless, calculating ambition and greed. Her name synonymous with terror - albeit with a bit of admiration - due to her genius intellect and the dark reputation she made for herself, she appeared as a fearsome foe, ready to kill for entertainment and constantly taunting her opponents with belittling taunts. Kieran's willpower however managed to crack the armor behind which Dokuta hid, revealing a desperate individual who went through hell and constantly puts up the facade of being the darker one to make sure she is on the winning side, now. Despite Dokuta still remaining distant and somewhat moody, she showed emotions unseen before such as deeply caring for Kieran, becoming protective of her new-found family as well. Maturing by breaking free of years of loneliness and sacrifice, Dokuta eventually managed to reach a much more extroverted point - although she still somewhat hates crowds and can be easily tired of Kieran's antics, she shares with him a special complicity and has learned to accept herself not as a villain, but as one who fights against the world to reach the better end, embracing the idealistic side she lost long ago. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a Vampire Lord, Dokuta's speed, strength and endurance easily reach supernatural level, taking on Kieran's team by herself with vampiric strength. * Vampiric Abilities: A third-generation Vampire remains incredibly pure and powerful. She can perform natural Necromancy, possesses high Charisma, and can issue commands to lesser Vampires, while still being unaffected by sunlight. * Elemental Manipulation: Dokuta possesses affinities with Darkness and Ice. * Artifact Use: Dokuta possesses various weapons such as the Mace of Baal, the Bow of Auriel, and the Bow of Conquest. She also possesses many more artifacts and weapons amassed during her time as a hero. * Keen Intellect: Dokuta has shown prodigious intellect in many domains, including strategy, organization, psychology and understanding of magical and metaphysical secrets. * Mind Manipulation: Dokuta possesses immense psychic abilities, allowing her to alter the Mind of those around her and even their Soul, modifying their memories or sealing them away, controlling people and projecting illusions, and many more Mind-related spells. * Dragon Hero's Strength: Dokuta possesses supernatural draconic abilities such as overpowering her opponents with powerful shockwaves or increasing her own resistance tenfold. She also has a telepathic bond with Durnevhiir. * Magical Aptitudes: Dokuta is a magical prodigy in the arts of general and Summon Magic, Black Magic, Necromancy, Witchcraft, Enchantment, Rune use and many more. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Dokuta of Aquarius. Storylines * Wanderer in Time features her alongside Lonan. * Sugisarishi Omoide features her as a central figure. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko features her as a central protagonist. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Dokuta of Aquarius. Trivia * Dokuta's name can be interpreted as japanese for "poisoned rice field". ** Noticeably, it can also be read as a japanese transposition of english world "Doctor" - an ironic twist on her role as Pestilence. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is End of All Hope by Nightwish. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Vampire Category:Time Category:Purgatory Category:Dragon Category:Abaddon Category:Divine Servant